1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to vehicle roof module assemblies.
2. Background Art
Vehicle roof assemblies are typically mounted on vehicle bodies to enclose interiors of the vehicles. Various types of roof assemblies have been employed. Conventionally, panoramic roof assemblies are employed only on specific types of vehicles and cannot be easily interchanged with other vehicles.